Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. One area of development is the use of communication networks and devices for networking between peers. For example, the use of device-to-device communication networks and devices to network amongst a user's peers. However, technical challenges relating to power consumption, signaling overhead, security, and privacy have hindered such development, for example in the areas of determination of peer groups and location and communication amongst members of a peer group.